


【柚天】白昼赤焰

by Nolash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 校园au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolash/pseuds/Nolash
Summary: 夏季的白昼漫长，烟花在湛蓝里消逝，鼓起勇气才传达出去的喜欢就快要滚落进柔软的耳朵里。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ◆痴汉牛和小太阳天，校园AU  
> ◆ooc预警，全文不上升真人，上升脑子有洞  
> ◆甜甜的校园恋爱，伴随着夏季燥热席卷而来的少年人赤诚的爱意。喜欢从眼睛里跑出来，我要携着夏风和阳光撞进你怀里。抓紧了，别让我跑掉。  
> 

事实上羽生并不喜欢今天的天气，因为汗水会在头顶一直罩着的巨大灯球下嚣张而无理的爬满全身，就连新换上的，用薄荷味清香剂埋了许久的白衬衫都不放过，湿透了露出尴尬的后背。

因为找不到视线的目标，鼻梁上架着的银色眼镜垂头丧气地从鼻梁上滑下，在被手指气急败坏的制止时才皱着眉龇牙咧嘴的吆喝着揪住黑色发梢不敢放手的汗珠来一次不回头的蹦极之旅。

“嗨，头发下有你看不见的风景哦。”

蛊惑的话语总是容易被听进耳里，蠢笨的汗珠听了眼镜的建议，放开发梢，在高空坠落进凹陷的锁骨里。淅淅沥沥，聚成了小溪，在挤开原始住民后又欢快的没入骨节撑起的胸膛里。

多汗体质就是让人心烦，在汗水接连不断的攻击里羽生下意识想要扯起衬衫的下摆，但是还好，想要以整洁样子与博洋见面的心情超越了糟糕的习惯，羽生一边小声叫着啊，还好注意到了的话，一边伸手从裤兜里掏出白色的方帕就对着汗淋淋的脸一阵揉搓，直到面红耳赤得快要爆出草莓色的汁液来才讪讪的停住手。

从戈米沙那里得到的消息是博洋和宇野会在今天下午两点三十分到这家书店抢购最后一本的《少年jump纪念刊》，早早就窝在对面刨冰店里守株待兔的羽生却幽怨的趴在桌上一瞬不错的盯着不远处的拐角。

没有，即使炽热的视线就快要把墙角的牵牛花给催熟开花，即使手表上的时针秒针听见了主人聒噪的期待而拖着长长的尾巴吃力的跃过表盘，但是在时间指向两点半时属于金博洋的身影还是一直没有出现。

身体内咕噜噜冒着失望，羽生失去了气力，偏头倒在桌上，嘴里不停的吐露着要杀了戈米沙这个错误情报来源的话。

为了躲过店家好奇的打量，羽生忧郁着又点了一份夏日限贩的水果刨冰，红色的西瓜和黄色的芒果，还有在光下呈现半透明姿态的冰块，在舌尖爆开属于夏天的清甜时羽生才终于有了气力撑起身子捞起一旁的噗桑相机对准造型精巧的刨冰就是一阵猛拍。

姿势专业，架势满分，羽生眯起眼睛专心的注视着镜头里的刨冰，然后在犹豫了许久之后终于按下了快门键。

诶，诶！为什么实物和照片会如此不符！羽生拎着噗桑相机的耳朵更加郁闷，在反反复复比对着照片里郁郁寡欢的刨冰和眼前神采奕奕的刨冰后，他伸出手指沾着桌上倒出来的冰水，有气无力的在桌面上描绘着29个笔画的汉字。

博洋君常吃的泡面上总有的那句话原来是这个意思啊，想到今天下午不能与博洋见面，羽生更加郁闷，撑着下巴眼睛却还是望着对面的书店，祈祷着能有奇迹发生，让金博洋的身影出现在无人的拐角。

幻想还没有完全展开，停留在了金博洋挥着手臂扯开大大的笑容上，羽生自带的博洋探测仪就敏感捕捉到了属于金博洋的波动，那是名为可爱的电波。被热气蒸腾着扭曲成了像素世界的人行横道那头，远远走来金博洋和矮个子的宇野。

腾地一声，是羽生撑着桌子站起身来满眼发亮。

今天的金博洋是蓝白色的海鸥，蓝色的领结抵在小巧的的锁骨之间，牛奶一样奶白色的肌肤裹进柔软的白色布料里，在那细小的空隙里透露着属于少年身体的青涩，裹着层薄薄皮肉的双腿从蓝色的短裤下露出，直到最后又被白色的筒袜收拢，黑色的皮鞋在光里闪着晶晶亮的光。

三等的可爱是没有作业可以窝在房间里尽情游戏的午后，二等的可爱是喝着瓷盘里牛奶的小猫，一等的可爱是黄色的噗桑，世界上超一等的可爱是笑着露出小虎牙的博洋。

被名为爱神丘比特的箭矢再次扎中心脏，羽生拿起相机，捏住噗桑的耳朵，镜头对准金博洋。光线完美，角度合适，在博洋君展开笑容的刹那按下了一连串的快门键。果然，只要是属于博洋的每一幅画面都不想错过，羽生望着镜头里被定格的笑脸也牵起了笑容。

这不是偷拍，也不是跟踪，而是被爱意支配的无脑人类与他无脑的行为。在店家的惊呼声里，羽生才后知后觉发现自己这样痴汉的行为会有多么引人注意。面红耳赤的低头拿起自己早就买到手的最后一本《少年jump》，羽生站在原地，焦急的等着巧遇开始的信号——在听到书店老板说《少年jump》没有了时博洋一定会睁着圆圆的眼睛不敢相信，在翻阅了书架也没有找到后才会在宇野的安慰下露出垂头丧气的表情，鼓着半边脸颊说着好不甘心之类的话。

3,2,1！

羽生在金博洋对着书店店长摇摇头时像风刮过一样冲出了刨冰店，在踏出店门的刹那黑色的头发被光洒下了金色的碎屑，清瘦的身影笼在了一层灿烂的绒光里。

“年轻真好啊，夏天和恋爱最适合了。”

刨冰店的店长笑眯眯的注视着对面书店即将要上演的恋爱故事。

“真的没有了吗？！”

金博洋难以掩饰自己的惊讶和失落，任何一个人在得知自己错过了心心念念的物品时都会感到彻底的郁闷。在店长大叔抱歉的话语里，金博洋消沉得连句感谢的话都说不出口。

纪念刊被买走了，被不知名的家伙抢走了，或许他会在看完了将这本凝结着作者心血的漫画后就把它塞到歪歪斜斜的桌子一角，又或许他会将这本漫画四处借阅，收回来时就发现它已经被弄得伤痕累累。

光是想想这样的画面，金博洋就觉得自己无法忍受，作为一个狂饭的担忧和不甘让他在低下头的时候忍不住扁了扁嘴，从鼻尖泛起的酸涩昭告着晶莹的泪水就快要从眼睛里溜出来。

“店长，这本杂志可以退换吗？似乎有点印刷的问题，”像碳酸可乐一样清爽的声音，在翻腾的气泡中撞上了冰块儿又带着冷淡。自觉可能挡住别人和店长交涉的路，金博洋往旁边挪了两下脚步，本来只想着偷偷看看冰块可乐声音的主人是什么样子，却在抬头的时候视线紧紧钉在了那人手里拿着的《少年jump》上。

“给我看看吧，”店长有些困扰的伸出手想要接过递来的漫画，可动作却被金博洋的手半路截获。

“可以把这本漫画卖给我吗？”找到了希望的金博洋捏住漫画看向他的主人，一双黑色的眼睛泛着亮晶晶的光，小巧的虎牙藏在粉色的嘴唇后面，整张脸都写满了渴望这两个字。

“诶，这个，”冰块可乐似乎也很困扰，手指轻轻蹭着鼻尖，一张过分清秀的脸上挂满了困扰。

“拜托你了！”金博洋看着冰块可乐溶在光里漂亮的面容，视线在触及他像狐狸一样上挑，泻着温柔的眼睛时模模糊糊想起自己在校园里似乎是遇到过这位前辈的。

总是干净整洁的白衬衣。棕黑色的眼睛流光溢彩。笑起来时眼睛弯弯的，像道彩虹。不说话，一个人待着的时候又会显得冷淡和疏离。名字很好听，在学校的每个女生嘴里都被提起提起过。

伴随着不知道从哪里来的薄荷清香，金博洋咧开了笑容，小虎牙在双手合十的动作后若隐若现：“拜托你了，羽生前辈！”

掌心相击的清脆声响就像是牙齿咬开了青苹果一样，从舌尖传来的清甜慢慢运输到全身，每个细胞都因为金博洋鼻尖沁出的微小汗珠而蠢蠢欲动，可爱，无论是坦率赤诚的眼睛，还是泛着粉色的还带着婴儿肥的脸颊都是绝对的可爱。

“好啊，”羽生听见自己的声音响起，在被可爱麻痹了的大脑清醒过来时，他才瞪大了眼睛，惊诧的发现自己的掌心不听话的落在了博洋的头上。

柔软的，还带着阳光温度的黑色头发乖顺地贴在他的掌心下，羽生眨了眨眼睛，下意识的在博洋意外的注视下轻轻揉了揉。

“要像对待爱人一样对待它哦。”

从柔软的嘴唇里轻柔的说着爱人这样的词，漂亮的五官罩着层浅淡的温柔，低垂下来的睫毛柔软的盖住流光溢彩的眼睛，勾起笑意的眼睛弯弯的。

轰的一声，金博洋听见自己的心脏在夏天绚烂的阳光里砰砰作响，心脏泵出的血液迅速涌上大脑，面红耳赤而口干舌燥，金博洋感受着头顶的温柔抚摸，耳垂红得像要沁出了草莓汁。

“谢，谢谢前辈！”

为了避免更奇怪的事情发生，金博洋慌乱揪住一直沉默着的宇野，在他疑惑的诶声中，拎出了他的钱包找到崭新的纸币就慌忙的塞进了羽生前辈的手里。

“前辈再见！”

在宇野拉高的诶声中，金博洋夹起漫画就迅速夺门而出，只是在手忙脚乱中没有注意到闭合的玻璃门，砰地一声额头狠狠撞上了玻璃，晕头转向地揉着额头间又瞥见前辈笑眯眯的眼睛，终于火烧屁股一样大力推开玻璃门扑进阳光的拥抱里。

皮鞋踢踢踏踏着，宇野的吵闹和金博洋劈叉了的高声命令渐行渐远，这间小小的书店才重新恢复了宁静。

羽生慢慢的蹲下了身子，一张脸埋在手臂垒出的阴影里。太可爱了，心脏聒噪的鼓动着，带上了甜味的血液在身体里横冲直撞。眼前一片绚烂，合着心跳声炸开了五颜六色的烟花。

抚摸过金博洋头发的掌心滚烫而刺痛，羽生收紧了胳膊紧紧抱住自己，才让自己没有痴汉的发出笑声。

“今天是第一天吧。”

书店的店长冲着红着脸的羽生眨了眨眼睛，笑容促狭，一如几个小时前得知羽生计划时的那样。

今天是第一天，羽生结弦终于决定要迈出第一步，勇敢的追求那个像太阳一样热烈赤诚的少年。

夏季的白昼漫长，烟花在湛蓝里消逝，鼓起勇气才传达出去的喜欢就快要滚落进柔软的耳朵里。


	2. Chapter 2

遇到博洋其实纯粹属于意外，一向讨厌下雨天的羽生因为身为班长的职责而不得不在弥漫了整座校园的雨雾里费力的一手抱着作业一手撑着雨伞穿行在无人的操场上。

自从升入高中三年级后，作业的分量就越来越多，越来越重，以前还留了大半空间可以用来趴着课间休息，但是现在却剩下一本书的空间可以用来活动手臂，抄写满黑板的笔记。

在铺天盖地的作业和讲课声里，羽生常常会不自觉的飘散思绪，视线掠过教室里的每个人。

第一排的赤井是有名的好学生，功课好到从来不会掉出一二三名，现在她正一手拿笔，一手翻着试卷，黑色的笔尖在她的手指运作下写出一排排连续而清晰的解题过程。第五排的高桥身体强壮，因为过于健壮的体格导致坐在书桌前有点滑稽，就像是巨人被强行塞进了不适合他的狭小罐头里。

而第七排的山下正借着桌上书堆的遮掩，偷偷摸摸的在和自己的女友眉来眼去，两个人的脸上都带着相似的表情——显而易见的欢喜和幸福。

高中三年级的生活总是灰暗无光的，关于前途的拼搏和选择足以压榨干净所有的喜欢和暧昧。曾经见过无数对分手的情侣，羽生总是在女孩子的哭泣声里一边漫不经心的推敲着麻烦的数学题，一边有些不耐烦的想着恋爱到底有什么好的，能够让这些人透支如此多的情感和精力。

直到在一场聚餐里，冷战了许久的山下和他的女友百合子终于重修旧好，在火光的映照里亲吻得难舍难分。

“我知道现在的生活很辛苦，未来很重要，我也知道有很多人因为受不了压力而选择分手，但是，”那个总是笑嘻嘻，好像没有半点烦恼的少女站在火堆前，声音颤抖，泪水流满了整张脸，但是她的眼睛在看向山下时闪着坚定的光：“但是如果现在放弃了，我觉得我不会再遇到像山下这样让我喜欢的人了。不想放弃的心情，喜欢他的心情远远超过了一切辛苦。因为太喜欢所以绝对不想就这样放手。我要和他一起走进未来。”

说到最后，这个少女哽咽了无数次，明明声音都因为泪意而变得沙哑却依然还要撑着笑容大声说出自己的喜欢。在众人的欢呼声中，山下站起身来狠狠抱住他的少女。

“最喜欢你了！世界第一的喜欢！”

喜欢的字眼灌进耳朵里，在喧闹声中羽生拾起炭丢进了熊熊燃烧的火堆里。太过强烈的喜欢席卷了场上的每个同学，有的人捂着脸哭泣，有的人终于红着脸向喜欢了很久的人告白，羽生安静的看着眼前的这些故事，不是他不为所动，而是觉得这样炽烈的情感离他太远了。

“羽生君没有喜欢的人吗？”

在身旁空位坐下来的少女注视着火光轻声询问。羽生也盯着跳跃的火苗，他一言不发，沉默的侧脸在火光里闪着明明暗暗的光。直到少女忍不住转头看过来，羽生才犹豫着说出今晚的第一句话。

“与其说是没有喜欢的人，不如说是我从来都没有体会过喜欢一个人的滋味。所以，喜欢到底是什么呢？”

“知道吗，喜欢一个人的时候你会觉得心房里烧开了一把火，无数只蝴蝶就要从胃里飞出来，喜欢你，好喜欢你，这样的话语会不自觉的从嘴巴里流出来。因为太喜欢，所以连拙劣的掩饰都做不到。如果有一天羽生同学你遇见了一个会让你燃烧着火，耳边炸开雷声的人那就是喜欢了哦。”

燃烧着的火堆前，那个少女笑着吞回了自己即将开口的表白，转而面色柔软的向着这位一向冷淡的班长解释了喜欢的味道。

“喜欢就是我的世界着了一场火?”

羽生皱着眉半信半疑的在少女肯定的神色中下了结论。

“说到这里，我要向羽生同学道谢，”面色柔软的少女笑着，黑色的眼睛认真的看着羽生：“因为喜欢上了羽生，所以我的世界突然变得美好了很多，以前总是懒懒散散的我开始努力学习，开始学着去尝试很多新技能······因为喜欢羽生同学，所以我好像变成了更好的我。”

因为喜欢所以变成了更好的自己，在少女的谢意和悲伤的迟来告白里，羽生撑着下巴不自觉的开始期待自己的身边能有这样一个人让自己去喜欢。

我会喜欢上一个什么样的人呢，那个人又会把我改变成什么样子呢？

羽生对着少女说出柔软的谢谢两个字，在少女流下眼泪的同时他听见少女对他下了个最美好的诅咒：“羽生同学能快点找到可以融化你的人就好了。”

狂欢后总是很快的又要迎来新的挑战，接踵而至的考试和学习让羽生也没有闲暇去留意那些可能是自己喜欢类型的女生。白皮肤，笑起来甜得像是草莓的女生，在课间的走廊里匆匆而过时也曾瞥见过这样的女孩子，可奇怪的是心脏却很平静，安安静静的沉睡在胸膛里。

“忘记带试卷了呢，”因为上了年纪的缘故，数学老师总是容易忘记带上上课需要的材料，在接收到老师投来的求助视线后，羽生停下了正在计算的笔尖，对着老师微微一鞠躬后就推开了教室门。

冷气立马席卷过来，潮湿的雨气裹挟着青草的淡淡味道弥漫在鼻尖，羽生将白色外套的拉链拉高，一直拉到了下巴处才弯腰拿起雨伞往操场对面的考卷中心走去。

其实他并不喜欢这样的天气，因为灰蒙蒙的环境总会让他心情浮躁，定不下心来，就像刚才那道解了十分钟还是没能解开的数学题一样让他心情不快。除了雨天外，羽生还不喜欢太过热烈的晴天，因为过于激烈的汗水总会让他觉得自己身处在汗蒸房里。

喜欢什么样的天气呢？羽生捞起沉甸甸的试卷时沉静的思考着。

喜欢······

“打扰了，请问教学楼怎么走呀？”

突如其来的询问打破了羽生的思考，在淅淅沥沥的雨声里传来一道属于少年人的干净嗓音，轻快明亮的像是色泽漂亮的青苹果被牙齿咬开时的声响，羽生眼前灰暗的世界因为这道可爱的询问而漫开了一点点的色彩，他将试卷抱到怀里，起身的时候撞入了一双弯弯的笑眼里。

视线捕捉到了灰暗天里的一抹红，肆无忌惮而嚣张热烈，与奶白色的肌肤形成了强烈的反差，在眼前的这个红衣少年扬起笑容，露出小小的虎牙时羽生突然就屏住了呼吸，口腔里漫开草莓牛奶的甜味。

扑通、扑通。

心脏飞快的跳动着，失了序般的沉重雷鸣炸在耳边，头晕目眩的感觉袭来，羽生觉得从自己的双腿燃烧了一把熊熊大火席卷了他的全身。

喜欢明朗的天气。羽生下了结论。

穿着红色外套，有着奶白色肌肤的少年叫金博洋，一名刚刚才搬来这里的中国人，因为玩游戏而错过了父母关于教学楼的描述，兜兜转转找了一路，才在考卷中心碰见了羽生。

“遇到你真是太好啦。”

对上中国少年的笑脸时，羽生觉得自己喉咙痒痒的，在和那双柔软温暖的掌心相触时他感受到有无数蝴蝶震动着翅膀，轻盈的从他的胃囊里顺着食道飞了出来。

下雨天本来是令人讨厌的，但是在看见少年吃力的踮起脚尖举着雨伞，鼻尖沁出星星点点的汗珠时羽生突然就改变了想法，雨天明明也很可爱呀。

从操场走到教学楼的一路上，羽生都安静的听着少年絮絮叨叨的说着初来这里的不适应，对学校和新同学的好奇，在一下下咬开青苹果的脆响里，羽生不自觉的也扬起了笑意。

“博洋同学！”

在踏进教学楼大厅的时候，正犹豫着询问少年名字的羽生在听见前方的叫喊后闭上了嘴巴，他接过少年递来的雨伞，在踢踢踏踏的脚步声里他看见少年小跑着抱住了另一位少年。

“宇野我可想死你了，你怎么还怎么矮？”

羽生抱着沉甸甸的试卷，站在原地看着少年和同伴的打闹。本应该迈开步子赶紧回到教室，但是他却舍不得，犹豫了一会后还是停在原地期待着少年能对他说些什么。

“我叫金博洋，高一A3班！谢谢你！”

在被宇野拉走时，那个红外套的少年回过身来，挥舞着手臂冲羽生喊，奶白色肌肤因为用力叫喊而染上了浅浅的粉色。笑容漂亮，无数支蝴蝶萦绕在他周身，整条走廊都因为他开满了花。

羽生张开嘴，无声的牵着笑说了声好，在刺耳的下课铃响声里，他看见淅淅沥沥的小雨停止了，灰暗的天空泄出了灿烂的阳光。

雨过天晴，现在连晴天也要喜欢上了。

那天的夜晚里，面对着姐姐因为八卦心情而递来的调查录，羽生沉思了许久才在喜欢一个人的滋味这一栏郑重其事的写下了四个字——

“白昼赤焰。”


	3. Chapter 3

如果喜欢，就该勇敢的主动出击，创造桥段来组成故事。但是今生第一次喜欢上别人的羽生却在蠢蠢欲动的喜欢里畏畏缩缩地沉寂了半个学期。

从小到大都只是旁观者的人在骤然被喜欢这种情感亲吻后的第一反应不是受到鼓舞，勇敢的表明心意，而是捂住脸，面红耳赤的只敢在白纸上写满了密密麻麻的汉字却不敢在校园里捕捉金博洋的身影。

“怎么办呢，姐姐，内敛的结弦会不会因为害羞而错过喜欢的人呢？”

一次午饭时，看着隔壁男孩牵着喜欢小女孩的手走过巷子，忧郁的妈妈在看见垂下睫毛，认真敲碎鸡蛋淋在米饭上搅拌的羽生不无担心的冲着坐在一旁的姐姐抱怨。

一口米饭赌在了喉咙里，羽生心虚的避开妈妈打量的视线，筷子插进米饭里慢腾腾的搅拌起来。

“放心啦，妈妈，结弦已经是个快要成年的人了，像小孩子一样的躲避是绝对不会有的啦，”

惊天动地的咳嗽声突兀地掐断了姐姐的话，羽生因为喉咙里卡住的米饭而用力咳嗽着，一张脸被涨得通红，难受得要命却还是不敢直视姐姐若有所思的眼神。

“不过，也不一定，”看着羽生渐渐平息下来的姐姐歪了歪头，皱着眉头又继续补充:“像羽生这样十八年里都醉心于学习，游戏，足球，动漫和噗桑的宅男说不一定真的会因为害羞而错过喜欢的人哦。”

“这可怎么办呢，姐姐。”妈妈撑着下巴，担心的看着羽生，一想到这个孩子从小就没有跟女孩子相处的经历妈妈就忍不住自己的担心。

“结弦，”姐姐放下碗筷，认真的看着羽生，严肃的语气让羽生也不由自主的放下碗筷，坐直身子。

“喜欢一个人是件很美好的事，恋爱也很美妙，千万不要因为莫名的自卑和担忧，犹豫和畏缩就让喜欢的人从自己面前溜走，羽生家的家训是什么还记得吗？”

“想要的就去争取，绝不轻言放弃。”羽生下意识的回答，等意识到自己开口说话了后才在姐姐带着笑意的注视里烧红了耳朵。

“结弦喜欢上谁了吗？”

早就看见过羽生桌上写满了名字的纸张，妈妈做了许久的铺垫后才有机会接触到这个平日里总是倔强地不肯将心里话袒露的孩子的内心。

“一个笑起来像是太阳一样灿烂明朗的人。”

羽生知道母亲和姐姐的担忧，因为自己沉默寡言的性子她们一定暗自焦急了很久吧。对上妈妈的眼睛，羽生笑着向妈妈和姐姐描绘那个叫金博洋的，他喜欢的人。

“笑起来还有虎牙哦，性格也超级赞，是个说一不二，纯粹干净又勇敢热烈的人。踢足球的样子也很帅气，面对对方的挑衅用一记完美的射门回击回去真的是既嚣张又张扬，但是耀眼的让人移不开眼睛”

羽生的双颊泛着肆无忌惮的绯红，一双眼睛却亮得惊人，明亮得像是夏天的白昼。

“真好啊，是个能给人力量的人。会被这样的男孩子吸引是件理所当然的事吧。像是小太阳啊。能喜欢上这样的人真是太好了。真是太好了。”

妈妈和姐姐相似一笑，轻快的笑声落在桌面，流动着倒想羽生这一边。直到对上了妈妈笑眼里的泪光，羽生才终于头脑空白的意识到自己暴露了喜欢一个男孩子的事实。嘴巴张张合合了许多次却不知道如何表述，烦闷惶恐的心情却在母亲一叠声的太好了里慢慢平复。

“去表白吧，表明心意。勇敢告诉那个人你有多么，多么喜欢他。绝对不能留下遗憾。”

交谈的最后，姐姐和妈妈看着羽生笑得柔软。在这样温柔的注视下属于羽生的那些害怕终于烟消云散，搜索栏里满满的喜欢男孩子怎么办，变成同性恋怎么办终于可以名正言顺，毫不恐惧的换成如何讨喜欢人的欢心，要怎么表白。羽生笑着，窗外的天湛蓝无比。

夏季到来了，小心不安的春季已经带走了湿润多情。热烈的酷热就要弥漫每个角落。

告白吧，要抓住我的太阳。因为初尝喜欢的滋味而惶恐不安，处处小心的羽生终于在家人柔软的鼓励下下定了决心。

“哈？！原来如此啊。”

听到羽生在放学后的教室里吐露的喜欢之旅，戈米沙才终于解开了一直以来对于羽生喜欢谁的疑惑。

戈米沙与羽生是从初中一直到现在的好友，两个人对彼此可谓是知根知底，连今天穿的是什么颜色的内裤也可以通过推理得到答案。戈米沙一向知道羽生清冷的表象下涌动着不安分的心脏，融在他沉默安静肌肤下的是滚烫的血液。羽生从小到大都是执着坚定的人，说过的话就绝对要做到，想要的事物绝对要得到，只是没想到在面对喜欢的人时会如此的踌躇。

“为什么一直不表白，只是这样远远的观望？这不是你的性格啊。”

羽生收回凝望着楼下足球场上那个穿着运动服正在带球奔跑的热烈身影，听到戈米沙的问话他眨了眨眼睛，轻声回答：“因为不确定，还因为害怕。戈米沙你也知道，我从来没有喜欢别人的经验，对于这种太过澎湃的情感，我觉得很不安。我一直活得冷静而安全，猛然遇见了太热烈的光，我·····想拥有却不知道该怎么拥有。”

“虽然不知道该怎么办，但是，”戈米沙一边说着，一边毫不犹豫的趁着羽生放松警惕的时候从他严防死守的桌厢里抽出了那本神秘的相册。

“但是偷拍这种事却是一点没少做。”戈米沙翻开相册，随意翻到一页就拎起来对准羽生，相册里的这一页贴满了各式各样的金博洋的照片，坐在场边系着球鞋鞋带的样子，含着牛奶垫脚望着车站路线图的样子，还有被众人高高捧起，笑得灿烂的样子，“太阳”两个字写得是坚定而柔软。

“啊，这个，其实不光偷怕，我还进行了调查。”面对戈米沙两眼的变态控诉。羽生悻悻地挠了挠鼻尖，眼睫毛不好意思地垂下盖住了眼睛，但是却又自觉而主动的继续补充着自己的“变态行径”。

“该说不愧是你吗？”戈米沙无语的放下了相册，啧啧感叹着。此时在他心中羽生结弦这四个字已经和某“不择手段”挂上了关联。

“那就去追求吧，我和宇野，博洋倒是挺熟的，可以帮帮忙。”

戈米沙伸手从羽生桌上捞过未开盖的绿茶手指放上瓶盖就准备扭开好畅饮一番，但是却被羽生拍掉了不安分的贪婪之手。

“虽然我上网查了攻略，”羽生握紧了手里的绿茶，表情纠结，沉默了一会儿他闭上了眼睛，理不直气不壮小声说：“但是我还是不知道该怎么做·····”

戈米沙疲惫，戈米沙无语凝噎，在羽生求助的注视下他沉默的凝望着羽生手里的绿茶，直到羽生眨了眨眼睛将绿茶递给了他，他才开口：“博洋喜欢《少年JUMP》，最近纪念版要上了，我让宇野拖住博洋到最后一天才去书店，你去把最后一本买了，在博洋失望想哭的时候再以退换的借口把这本书给博洋。”

羽生的求爱计划从此刻开始。


	4. Chapter 4

高一A3班的教室在第一层楼的楼梯拐角处，戈米沙从五楼下到一楼的一路上没少被裤兜里手机的震动给吵到自闭，站在教室门前，他掏出手机眼睛快速扫过羽生的话唠信息，然后举起手机打开了相机模式冲着教室内部叫了一声博洋后就是咔擦一拍。

而在五楼教室里的羽生却在收到这张照片时耳垂瞬间漫上红色，捂着手机屏幕脸色发烫，小小的照片上是金博洋笑容灿烂冲着相机比出剪刀手的样子。今天他穿了奶黄色的T恤，衬着黑色的顺毛将整个人都描绘得乖巧无比，大大的笑容落在羽生的眼里，就连眼睛都发着热，掌心无端又想起那天落在他头发的触感。

“别吵，再吵你的博洋我就不去邀请了。”

戈米沙的话总是一针见血，这句话成功让有求于他的羽生停止了刚才的信息轰炸行为。关上手机，羽生趴在桌上借着书籍的遮掩肆无忌惮的面红耳赤着。

“找我干嘛呀，戈米沙。”

在桌前，趁着下课时间翻阅着漫画的金博洋在听见戈米沙粗犷的喊声时立即被吓得抬起了头，迷茫的望着戈米沙抬起的相机，在戈米沙的催促声中金博洋一边睁圆了眼睛迷惑着，一边配合的比出剪刀手咧开笑容。

天总，这干嘛呢？”戈米沙走到金博洋桌前，霸占了此时无人的前桌桌位，两条长腿一迈，憋屈的坐在了小小的椅子上。

“干嘛，我能干嘛，还不是忙里偷闲看会漫画，放松身心。”金博洋看着戈米沙大大撇开的坐姿笑得乐不可支，他将手里捏着的漫画书往戈米沙面前一送，柔软的指腹敲打着扉页：“这一话贼带感，我看了热血沸腾了都。”

“是好看，啧，这打斗场面，”戈米沙配合的从裤兜里掏出眼镜，在将鼻托撑到高挺的鼻子后就听着金博洋的讲解有滋有味的看起了漫画，直到在金博洋卖力的解说下又看了一页后，他才终于想起自己是来干嘛的了。

“天总，待会中午一起吃饭呗，我们校足球队的朋友想认识下你。”

“认识我？”在戈米沙的催促声中，金博洋不情不愿的合上了漫画书。在听到戈米沙说有个前辈想认识他时，他惊诧的用手指指着自己，瞪圆了的眼睛明晃晃的挂着认识我干嘛的大大疑问。

“嗨，不就是你足球踢得挺好的嘛，那个朋友看了之后说想问问你想不想加入足球队。”戈米沙面不红心不跳的睁眼说着瞎话，在金博洋恍然大悟的点头中他默默地在心里一边摇着头，一边感慨金博洋的单纯。

“好啊，那咱们中午见。”

在上课铃响起的时候，金博洋冲着迅速跑出教室的戈米沙背影大喊着。戈米沙匆匆比了个OK的手势就迈开腿，两个阶梯并做一个的往上努力奔跑跳跃着，在气喘吁吁的达到教室时，他才想到自己这个媒人似乎什么好处都没有。

离中午还有30分钟，羽生手里的笔尖却怎么也无法在试卷上落下，长长的题干在他眼前分散又并拢，跳跃着欢快的舞蹈，胸腔里跳动的心脏正在源源不断的往全身输送着兴奋的情绪。在第五次尝试打起精神，沉下心完成今天的理科试卷没有成效后，羽生终于放弃似的丢开笔和卷子，趴在桌上，企图用冰凉的桌面来让燥热的脸颊降温。

“怎么了？你的脸都红了。”

从戈米沙那里传来的纸条被团成了一个圆团，在空中经历了十周半的旋转后精准砸中了羽生趴着的脑袋上。

“紧张，不知道待会跟博洋说些什么，”这样的话在下意识写在问话下时又被回过神来匆匆划去，羽生晃着笔尖，想来想去觉得怎么说都不合适于是将纸条收紧桌厢里，又恹恹地趴下了。

“别担心，”戈米沙不愧是羽生许多年的朋友，只动了动脑子就知道羽生在为什么烦恼，于是避开老师的打量，他冲羽生张合着嘴唇：“博洋他除了怕生外还是挺开朗的。”

戈米沙夸张的嘴型拼凑出来的可不是什么好话，羽生默默翻译完了戈米沙的话后更加烦闷了，于是又只好趴在桌上，企图在脑海里从跟姐姐一起看的电视剧里找寻到应对方法。

中午的铃声按时响起，刚才还平静的校园瞬间淹没在了一片吵闹的海洋里，羽生的心脏揪到了最高点，面对着向他步步逼近，面色冷酷的戈米沙，羽生终于深深吸了口气，决定不要再去做多余的打算，如果是喜欢的话，会知道到底应该怎么做的。

金博洋在听见中午铃声响起时也吸了口冷气，有戈米沙陪着的轻松在距离跟陌生人见面越来越近后安慰作用逐渐变少，怯生生的怕生占据了上风，让他忍不住挠着自己的头发，一手揪住准备开溜的宇野嚎叫起来：“宇野怎么办啊，如果那个前辈特别凶，特别严肃怎么办？我可能会被他吓到打嗝！”

“博洋同学，请不要做无谓的担心，也许前辈是你见过的人呢。总而言之快去吧，不要叫前辈久等。”

宇野顶着一张毫无波动的脸，平静而熟悉的劝诱着金博洋，在金博洋逐渐放小力气，松开他的袖子时立即毫不留情的抽身就走。宇野知道，有些事情总归是要金博洋一个人去面对的，于是他的脚步在金博洋的大呼小叫里越走越快。

“宇野这个没良心的，”金博洋终于接受现实，他将桌上的书拢成一堆一起塞进了桌厢里，在纠结十多秒后他终于下定决心，气势汹汹的站起了身，朝着约好的奶茶吧走去。

面对恐惧，快去创造奇迹吧金博洋，奶黄色的背影挤在人群里显出了某种坚定。

金博洋本以为今天的见面会很尴尬，但事实上当他隔着人群瞥见了戈米沙旁边安静坐着的羽生结弦时，烦闷的心情一下子就安定了下来，取而代之的是某种意味不明的躁动，就像有很多声音在耳边叫着：“是他哦，是他哦。”血液在身体内横冲直撞，在感受到自己越来越快的心跳声中金博洋忍不住低低嗷了一声，抬起爪子捂住了自己的脸。

安静点！但是不安分的心跳声在胸腔里敲打出了名为喜欢的旋律。金博洋站在原地期待着短暂的停顿能将自己的状态调回到正常模式，但是在羽生抬眼朝他这边望来时，看着羽生眼里漾开的笑意金博洋觉得自己彻底完蛋了。

“天总，这儿！快过来！”

戈米沙没看懂金博洋站在原地脑里的风起云涌，他先是不动声色的抬起手肘捅了一把羽生，然后再扬起大大的笑容，伸手挥着招呼金博洋往这边来。

冷静点！你可是天总，实际上这没有什么好害怕（羞）的。在费了九牛二虎之力才勉强按捺住了躁动的情绪，金博洋深深呼了口气，才继续迈着脚步向前走。

“这是校足球队的队长，羽生结弦。”戈米沙指着羽生对金博洋介绍，然后又指着金博洋对羽生说：“这是金博洋。”

“你好，好久不见，漫画有好好珍藏吗？”羽生强压住自从看见了金博洋之后就肆无忌惮漫上来的兴奋和害羞，面上装成一副常用的云淡风轻朝着拘谨笑着的金博洋伸出了手。

“嗯，有，有，在好好的珍藏着，”在羽生清冷疏离的笑容里金博洋只觉得自己要呼吸不上来了，他咧开一个拘谨的笑，眼睛东看西看就是不敢正视羽生棕黑色的眼睛。在伸出手和羽生相握时，仿佛有一股微小的电流顺着两人柔软相碰的掌心蔓延开来，顺着掌心一路向上，途径手臂最后落进了心脏里。金博洋犹豫了一小会，最终在羽生的手掌落在自己头上时才低低的红着脸叫了一声：“羽生前辈。”

戈米沙假装自己并没有在意两人的长时间握手，也假装没有看到羽生平淡面容下周身爆开的五彩烟花，作为一个没有戴眼镜快要被闪瞎了的无辜群众他只能拿起奶茶单，装作十分认真的样子研究着。

在看见金博洋柔软的笑脸时，羽生觉得自己快要被溺毙在他那双澄净的黑色眼睛里了，难以呼吸，每个细胞都被幸福撑涨成了圆滚滚的样子，如果有人这个时候拿起针头扎进羽生的身体里，肯定就能听见最壮观的噼里啪啦声。虎牙简直是可爱利器，羽生用了老大的力气才克制住自己蠢蠢欲动的心跳。

“那我们就算认识了，你们要喝什么奶茶，我们边喝边聊。”无感情的戈·CUE流程·米沙在看见第一环节的结束后，迫不及待的开启了下一环节。他将奶茶介绍单递给金博洋，看着金博洋垂下睫毛，认真的打量着各式各样的名字，嘴唇一动一动的在默读着那些让人有点不知其意的名字，比如他现在在念的就是“奶茶三兄弟。”

“草莓牛奶对吗？”羽生在金博洋即将开口之前，笑着说出了他最爱的奶茶名字，在金博洋圆滚滚的眼里，羽生朝他眨了眨眼睛，笑容漂亮。

在草莓牛奶端上来时，金博洋猛吸了一大口，企图用这样的份量来让自己的大脑冷静下来，不再被羽生的美色所迷惑，更不要在他笑着眨眼睛时脱了缰般的撒野乱跳。

稳住，天总！不能给中国男人丢脸！做人就是莽！金博洋一边喝着奶茶一边头脑风暴，无数个男子汉的形象在他头脑里飞速掠过，成龙，李连杰，甄子丹，到了最后戈米沙都被他身上越来越浓烈的杀气给弄得坐立不安。

“天儿，怎么喝个奶茶还喝出浑身杀气？”

在羽生沉下来的眼神攻击里戈米沙惊慌的赶紧推了推陷入内心独角戏的金博洋。

“啊，没，就有点发呆了，”金博洋不好意思的挠着鼻尖说，上唇围了一圈奶沫，在不好意思的笑容里衬得整个人都透着股子奶懵奶懵的。羽生心里的小人默默蹲下，然后开始就地打滚，小小的嘴巴里正不断说着太可爱了太可爱了这样的话。

“博洋，我约你见面是想询问你愿不愿意加入校足球队，我看过几次你的比赛，真的很厉害。校足球队需要你这样的前锋。”

羽生望着金博洋的眼睛认真的说，柔软的声音里却透着股不容拒绝的强硬，金博洋默默打量着羽生的笑容，在看清了那双眼睛后热切后毫不犹豫的点了点头。

“我愿意。”

金博洋冲着羽生笑得明朗，小虎牙毫不遮掩，眼里是全然信任的光。


	5. Chapter 5

金博洋知道一个人作为普通人和作为队长肯定是不一样的，肯定会变得更严厉，更冷酷一些。但是他没想到，笑起来温温柔柔，眼里闪着微光的羽生在作为足球队队长是这样的画风——

“戈米沙，迟到了5分钟，10圈。上井迟到2分钟，6圈。以后如果还有人迟到，我有信心让你们看见真正的地狱是什么样。”

总是含着笑意的眼睛此时一片沉静，像浸进了冬日的冰泉，就连多情上挑的眼角仿佛也结着冰霜。面对众人的求饶声，牵开的笑容绝对不是温柔，而是某种昭告着死亡即将到来的恶意微笑，让人看了浑身上下的汗毛都会紧急集合，拥抱在一起瑟瑟发抖着说；“好可怕好可怕。”

站在队列的最左端，被羽生冷淡的视线扫过时，金博洋无端的就抖了一下，在察觉到羽生的视线在自己身上停顿了之后金博洋心里的小人忍不住低声求救。

“羽生队长对讨厌迟到和列队时乱动的家伙，是那种会像被人肋骨打断的痛恨哦。”

从老队员那里听来的消息让金博洋在羽生的打量里僵硬着张脸，已经做好了死亡的准备凝息屏气的等待着暴风雨的到来。但是在他壮着胆子视线瞥向羽生时却发现羽生正望着他的方向笑得无可奈何，在阳光里更显得清俊好看的眉眼让金博洋不敢多看一眼，立马收回了视线。

“全体热身，5圈准备。跑完后就自行准备热身赛。”

哨子的声音响起，羽生扬起的手臂划过光，在地上投下一条阴影。金博洋也跟着前面的人动身小跑起来，在经过羽生身边的时候小心翼翼的屏住了呼吸。

400的塑胶跑道，跑5圈其实并不算多么高强度的训练。金博洋听着前面人的脚步声，缓慢而平稳的呼吸着，黑色的头发正随着他跑动的节奏一上一下，灿烂的阳光落在足球场里，绿茵茵的草地此起彼伏的闪着亮光。身后响起属于其他人的脚步声，金博洋回头看了看，却撞入羽生的眼睛里。

“专心。”

金博洋看见羽生张合的嘴唇里无声的吐露这句话，红色的舌尖在白色的牙齿后面若隐若现，带着一种无人知晓的暧昧，金博洋赶紧回过了头，跟上前面人的节奏。心尖上泛起的一丝丝甜味堵在喉咙里，慢慢纾解着翻上来的干渴。

羽生跑步的姿势很优美，抬起的腿和摆动的手臂都有股干净利落的架势，因为跑步时的震动好看的眉眼会上下起伏着，垂下的头发散落在额前，被风吹起时会露出好看的额头。

“啊”地一声是走了神的金博洋小腿抽筋，好不容易稳住了身子不至于丢脸的栽到地上，对着焦急围上来的队友，金博洋摆了摆手示意没事可是一张脸却皱在一起，双手紧紧握住小腿。

“其他人继续。”

加快速度跑上来的羽生冲到金博洋身边，散去了队员，在金博洋心虚的注视下皱着眉头蹲下身来，他的手指轻柔而强硬地掰开金博洋的手，手指贴着裤子的下沿下一秒就往上推开。

金博洋猛地握住了羽生的手，瞪圆了的眼睛慌乱无措：“不，不用了，羽生前辈，我自己揉一下就好了。”

“天天是第一次参加训练，肌肉抽筋很正常哦。不要觉得这是丢脸的事，”羽生好像读懂了小孩的心，轻轻挥开他的手就往上推开了运动裤。

跳动的小腿被羽生握在掌心里，来自对方身上的温度让金博洋唰地一下红了脸，这种偶像剧才有的情节发生在了自己身上真的让金博洋很想趴在地上打滚。但是胡思乱想的心情在看见羽生垂下眼睛专心的替自己揉捏的小腿时讪讪的止住了。

只是这种安静没有持续多久，在羽生手上的力度越来越大时，金博洋努力咬着下唇不让自己因为这样的原因而笑出来，但是最终却还是憋不住的摁住羽生的手，哈哈大笑了起来。

虎牙和笑眼就这样明晃晃的落在羽生眼前，清脆的像是冰块撞击玻璃杯的笑声变成了圆滑的珠子一个连一个的落进羽生的耳里，让他也跟著扬起了笑容。属于两个人的交握的手掌正交换着彼此的体温。

阳光持续不断的洒下来，湛蓝的天幕下是相视而笑的两人，暖黄色的光让两人的眉眼都溶着温柔的光，如出一辙的笑眼亲近而暧昧。

“米沙，你有闻到爱情的醋酸味吗？”

还在列队奔跑着的足球队队员心情复杂的看着队长和新加入的队员笑成一团，从牙根深处蔓延开来的刺痛感让他们都不约而同的选择了闭眼，装作视而不见。谁没有见过队长拎着噗桑相机偷拍金博洋呢，谁又真的那么傻白甜看不懂队长眼里流淌的微光呢？

“博洋是队长的弟弟吗？队长对他这么好。”

人高马大的守门员挠着后脑勺向前面的人提问，在得到了一阵不约而同的沉默回答里，耳边好像听到了乌鸦飞过的声音。

“啊，看来队长可真是个好哥哥。”守门员看着羽生背起博洋时，终于肯定而感动的下了结论。

金博洋坐在足球场边上，手里握紧了水杯眼睛一瞬不错的盯着在足球场内奔跑，传球，带球过人，最后射门的羽生。在他的身影带着风和光在场上驰骋时，金博洋觉得自己的小腿被触碰过的地方又泛起烫来。

羽生扬起手臂，抬起右脚，鞋尖触碰到足球的一个点，然后干脆利落的带球跃过四面八方席卷而来的敌人，在足球飞到半空中，挡住了挂在天空的太阳后，金博洋看见羽生高高跳起，脚尖碰上鞋面，动作优美而力道极大的射门。在风带起羽生额前的头发时，金博洋看着羽生眼里的亮光突然就停止了呼吸。

那个人的身影从半空灌下，带着光和热砸进金博洋的眼睛里，浑身骨骼都被重塑了一遍，带着渴望和跃跃欲试的征服欲。金博洋的心脏燃起一场无声的大火。

“觉得足球队怎么样？还适应吗？”

结束了热身赛的羽生喘着气坐在金博洋身边，源源不断的汗水从他的额头坠落，脱离了垂直落下的轨迹，而是顺着羽生起伏的漂亮眉眼滑落，掠过了亮晶晶的眼睛，来到泛着红色的嘴唇，最后顺着脖颈的弧度就快要没入衣领里。

“很兴奋，感觉全身都热烈起来了，”金博洋捏着帕子伸出手去堵住了那颗要没进羽生胸膛里的汗珠，在手指感受到羽生的呼吸时，金博洋在羽生的眼睛里咧开了笑容。

“那就好，”羽生看着自己衣领口的手指，白皙柔软而骨节分明，看上去弱小秀气却拥有着挑拨人心的能力。在金博洋的笑容里羽生也温柔了眉眼，垂着眼睛放下了心：“我很期待未来的前锋，你会是最好的。”

那双眼睛里的坚定和信任在很多年后都是金博洋勇往直前的力量源泉，此时的他在那双眼睛里浑身发烫。强撑起来的勇气终于用光了般的猛地收回了手，将脸埋进手掌里，耳垂点缀着红色。

后知后觉的害羞也慢慢笼罩了羽生，在意识到自己这几天里的大胆妄为后他也将头扭向了另一边，面红耳赤。眼前闪过和金博洋的相处画面，那些正常的笑脸和虎牙，嘴唇开合间吐露的前辈都在此时身体汩汩流动的血液里蒙上了层暧昧的光色。

喜欢，喜欢眼前的这个人，像光一样灿烂的人。

不同的心脏跳动的节奏，不同的姿势，却都在沉默里拼命的向对方传达着喜欢的讯息。

新人入队的聚餐仪式其实只是挂了个名头，更多的是因为想要热热闹闹聚在一起肆意打闹。在没有什么不可以做的气氛里，金博洋在喝光了满满的一杯可乐后借着气泡噼里啪啦爆炸的劲儿扑到了羽生的怀里，在无比清晰的听到羽生骤然加快的心跳声后才眯着眼睛，笑得满足。

“最喜欢队长了！”

像青苹果一样清甜的声音落在耳朵里，耳道的绒毛都因为这突然靠近的热气和喜欢而害羞的蜷缩在一起，从心脏蔓延开来的电流通满全身，过大的电流让羽生眼睛亮晶晶的，心跳得飞快，沉重的砸着心房内壁，无数个小人在尖叫声红着脸蛋。

“我还有门禁就先走啦，前辈们再见！”

丢下了原子弹却不去在意爆炸产生的效果，金博洋在羽生还没反应过来时就迅速地从他的怀里脱身，拎起包和外套就速度飞快地冲进了夜色里。

热闹的气氛里，羽生慢慢趴在了桌面上，脸埋进双臂之间，心跳的声音震耳欲聋。浑身泛起的热气就快要把他蒸熟了。喜欢，喜欢，博洋说最喜欢我了，从柔软的嘴唇里流露的话语让羽生失去了冷静，只能埋进双壁之间企图用这个小小的空间来让自己降温。

“啊啊啊啊！我太逊了！”

跑出了饭店的金博洋在拎着包和外套暴走了几条街后才终于停下脚步猛地蹲在路边，在散了满地的包和衣服里面红耳赤的将脸埋进胳膊里。

来自羽生的心跳声还挂在耳边。

月亮挂在天上，用一片乌云挡住羞红了的脸。

喜欢呀，喜欢，从不同心脏里发出的声音就快要藏不住了。


	6. Chapter 6

后来的几天里，羽生和金博洋之间的相处让足球队的队员都摸不着头脑，说是疏离太严重了，但说是亲近又远远够不上，总而言之就是扭扭捏捏，你躲我藏。

“不用问，问就是有新情况，”面对众人求知若渴的眼神，戈米沙嚼着百奇棒一脸平静的回答。没有人知道他的平静是因为被羽生用天天说最喜欢我了这条消息轮番轰炸了一整个晚上，如果你作为爱情剧的第一线，那你就无法再大惊小怪了。毕竟什么糖都会自己排好队，乖乖巧巧的被正主主动地往你嘴里灌。

虽然到了最后，戈米沙也没敢纠正羽生，天天说的是最喜欢队长，而不是最喜欢羽生。但是想了想羽生骤然变冷的眼睛和浑身的杀气后，戈米沙还是摇摇头，决定闭上嘴巴当个懂事的哑巴和吃糖机器人。

“热身，10圈。”

羽生平静的话落入金博洋的耳朵里，在没有得到以前每次跑步前都会有的羽生的目光，金博洋扁了扁嘴，在前面队友的跑步声中竭力忽视掉一点点蔓延上来的委屈感。

羽生照样跑在最前方，往日里总是触手可及的身影现在在光里变得如此遥远，金博洋不知不觉里红了眼尾，要哭不哭的扁着嘴。

骗子，明明心跳声那么快。金博洋一边跑着一边默默的在心底咆哮，跟羽生长得一模一样的Q版小人被他扎得伤痕累累。

夏季一天天迈入盛极，和着吵闹的知了叫声一天天过分起来的是越来越巨大的太阳和高温。

每次在午后结束了训练时，金博洋的浑身上下都会汗淋淋的，头发发梢不断滴落着接连的汗珠，整个人就像是被丢进了水池里再捞上来的一样，站在同一个地方一小会就会看见那个地方湿成了一块阴影。在阳光的蒸腾下冒着透明的烟气。

从来不会跟着其他足球队员一起挤运动场淋浴室的金博洋在家里遭遇了停水危机后也不得不妥协，跟着同样汗淋淋的大家一起迈着疲惫的步子往淋浴室走。

男孩子的淋浴是没有女孩子那样讲究的，一个占据着一个喷头，也不去在意没有拉上围帘就嘻嘻哈哈得排成了一排，用洗发露当作沐浴露，在肥皂味的清香里快速结束战斗。

金博洋是第一次跟着队友来到淋浴室，看到不约而同同时脱下上衣，露出精壮有腹肌的上半身的队友们，金博洋默默的踩着小碎步往外挪了挪，直到撞进了身后人的怀抱里。  
金博洋回过头，撞进羽生沉静的双眼里才讪讪的挠了挠鼻尖，不好意思的又往前挪了几步脱离羽生的怀抱。

“快！博洋！像个男人一样的脱干净一起加入狂欢的盛宴！”平日里最轻浮的队友此时挥舞着毛巾，全身脱得一丝不挂，在看见犹豫的金博洋时走上前来就想要握住金博洋的手臂，将这个小孩带入成年男子的淋浴世界里。但是他的手还没有触碰到金博洋，就被一直沉默着的羽生用杀气腾腾的视线给制止住了，敢碰博洋的话就会杀掉你哦，成年男子听见自己耳边传来的无声威胁。

于是他哈哈笑着，步伐急促的又回到了队友之间。.

“走吧。”

金博洋还没有理解羽生所说的走吧是指走哪儿，正迷茫地揪着外套眼巴巴的不知道该怎么办时就被羽生轻柔而不容拒绝的捏上了手腕，将他在队友清一色的吸气声中带离了这个淋浴室。

“！队长，难道队长！”

“要对一个还没有成年的孩子！”

“就这样下了毒手？！”

一连串不可置信的疑问声中，戈米沙淡定的擦着后背：“羽生好歹是个懂法的人，闹不出什么来的。”

于是小小的淋浴室里脱离了寂静再次响起此起彼伏的歌声。

教练淋浴室，金博洋抬头望着眼前宽敞的单人淋浴室，看了一会后又看向羽生，犹犹豫豫不知道该从哪里问去。

“我有钥匙，进去洗吧。”

羽生在小孩犹豫时推着他的后背将他推进了淋浴室，又将他推进了喷头里，拉上了蓝色的围帘后，羽生才在小孩充满了带上了涩意的道谢声中坐在了一旁的椅子上。

淅淅沥沥的水声响着，羽生闭上眼睛想要让自己冷静一下，可是耳朵却会悄悄告诉大脑博洋现在在干什么，于是大脑又不听指挥的擅自脑补着围帘里的风光。

奶白色的肌肤在热水的冲刷下会泛起粉色，点缀在光裸的脊背上，像是密密麻麻的亲吻，整个人就像是草莓泡进了牛奶里······

不行！打住！再往下想就真的是限制级了，羽生深深吸了口气，想了一想还是抬手捂住了耳朵，听不见心就不躁动了·······吧

但是偏偏又发生了意料之外的事情。

围帘里的金博洋在脱干净了，洗了个酣畅淋漓的热水澡后终于后知后觉的意识到自己并没有带干净的衣服进来，而脱下来的脏衣服早就被毫不留情的浸湿了。

叫羽生，和不叫羽生这不是个问题，谁会愿意一直待在围帘里啊！

“羽生，”羽生从捂着的耳朵里隐约听见了金博洋的呼喊，他松开手，听见小孩声音低低的说：“你能拿我包里的衣服给我吗？”

轰地一声，是羽生觉得上帝要杀了他的通知。血液不可阻止的往脸上疯狂涌动，在呼吸哽在了喉咙里时，羽生终于在小孩的催促声里僵硬的起身，僵硬的翻找出衣服，再僵硬的拉开围帘一角递到里面。

君子非礼勿视，很小的时候曾学过的这句话完美概括了羽生现在的心里状况，他僵直的手臂，眼睛落在遥远的地板处，在感受到衣服被完全拿走时他终于松了口气准备走开。却没想到伴随着金博洋的一句我艹，一个热气腾腾，还冒着水气的金博洋就栽进了他的怀里。

在手臂触碰到柔软细腻的肌肤时，羽生浑身都变成了石块，僵硬无比。属于金博洋的奶白色肌肤蛮横而不讲理的占据了整个视野，裸露的上半身整个贴进了羽生的怀里，光滑的肌肤随着金博洋拼命想站稳的挣扎而不断往羽生裸露在外的肌肤上送。

“对不起，羽生。”

金博洋也不知道在自己踮着脚笼上裤子时会突然脚下一打滑，摔进了羽生的怀里。看见羽生僵硬的面色，一整天的委屈都涌上了心头，金博洋的眼尾挑起肆无忌惮的绯红，他抬头看着羽生，一双黑色的眼睛浸润在湿润的水汽里，泛着亮晶晶的光。

忍不住了，羽生头脑空白的想。

然后在金博洋的惊呼声里，一向注意自己形象的羽生留下了鼻血。

天气干燥，流鼻血是正常的。羽生努力想为自己开解，但是小孩却不给面子的哈哈哈哈笑着。

最终羽生用小孩翻遍了包里的每个角落才找到的纸巾堵住了鼻血，在小孩开朗的笑容里羽生忍了忍，也还是忍不住勾起笑容。

“五色令人目盲，”回到家的夜晚，本打算闭上眼睛入睡的羽生在翻来覆去都无法睡着，眼前总是跳跃着金博洋光裸的脊背和水润黑亮的眼睛后终于翻身下了床，点着台灯翻出了道德经，拿起笔，认真抄写着。

无欲无求，无欲无求，但是奶白色的肌肤还是挥之不去，就算眼睛忘了，掌心却发热发烫。

羽生终于无可奈何的抱住头低低的叹气出声，打开房门，摸黑进了厨房里，灌下了满满一杯的冰水后才终于平息了翻涌的躁动。

之后的日子里，足球队训练和课堂学习密密麻麻的涌来，占据了羽生这个高三生的所有生活。因为高考即将到来，羽生决定将足球队的训练交到高二的副队长手里。

和天天也很久没见了，羽生在老师的讲课声里突然想起。其实说是没有见面是不确切的，因为两人会在午饭时间隔着重重人海瞥见对方，笑着挥手打招呼是可以的，但是如果想要越过高三与高一年级上千人的人海触碰彼此却是难于登天的事情。

羽生无数次看见金博洋在密集的人潮里，对他扬起笑容，用力的挥着手，加油啊，是那双嘴唇吐露的话语。

望着那双眼睛里的光，羽生便笑着点头，转身抬起餐盘便又投进学习的无底海里。而桌厢里总是安静而温柔的盛放着小孩避开用餐供高峰，偷摸着溜进教室塞给羽生的各式糖果，零食，幸运符咒。

再等一会吧，结束了这次的煎熬我就去找你，用尽全身力气抱紧你。

但是意外总是来得突如其来，在无人监督的晚自习里专心与化学方程式作斗争的羽生突然被几名女孩子的闲谈给吸引住了。

“诶，刚才校足球队好像发生事情了。”

“什么事呀？打架斗殴？”

“不是，好像是新加入的队员，就是那个笑起来有小虎牙的男孩子受伤了，好像很严重呢，整个人倒在地上······”

女孩们的闲谈还没有结束，羽生却腾地站起了身，推开桌椅就匆匆扑进了夜色里。


	7. Chapter 7

金博洋没有意料到那心急的一脚带来的后果会是如此疼痛，在他踢出球去，球在绿色的草坪里滚动，而他再次快速奔跑起来时，右脚踏上草地的一刹那瞬间涌上来的疼痛疯狂的弥漫了全身上下。

他重重地，在灯光下的身影像是一只坠落的鸟雀般栽到了地上，面对围聚过来的队友，金博洋捂着脚踝，哼哼哧哧着命令他们不准告诉羽生。

脚踝扭伤，校医室里的医生皱着眉检查了金博洋肿得老高的脚踝后说着，随后起身慢条斯理的在药物柜里挑选着药物。

“会很严重吗？医生！”

金博洋紧张的看着脚踝，着急的鼻尖都沁出了汗水，他抬起头眼巴巴的视线跟随着医生在校医室里乱窜。

“严重倒是不严重，只是要注意保养。”

医生还是慢吞吞的说着话，看来对于这类男孩子常得的病症他已经见怪不怪了。

一块大石头落了地，金博洋呼出了口气，再次笑起来。

“天天的脚怎么样了？”

羽生顶着夜色赶来时，只有戈米沙守在校医室楼下，看着羽生阴沉的脸色，戈米沙拦住了他，示意两人谈谈。

“脚踝扭伤，还好不算太严重。”

“平常的训练时间是在7点准时结束，现在已经8点20分了，这是怎么回事？”

羽生凝着冰霜的眼睛对准戈米沙，一向漂亮清秀的脸此时凌厉尖锐，就连垂下的睫毛也是杀人的利器般。

“天天自己跟副队长说要加练。”戈米沙制止了羽生的怒意，示意他继续听下去：“这个学期末的校园足球联赛中第一等奖的奖品是静安寺的大师亲自挑选，制造，诵经过的红绳，听很多人说戴上了能好运加倍，收到保佑。”

戈米沙慢吞吞的念着一大串的话，羽生听了皱着眉头，他看向戈米沙，眼里流着疑惑，天天不是个迷信的人：“天天要这根红绳是······”

“天天说他要把这根红绳系到你的手腕上，让你的高三和高考都顺顺利利。”

戈米沙一边说着一边笑着摇了摇头，他拍了拍羽生的肩膀；“别想劝天天放弃，他说了绝对要得到这样的话。换做你，你估计也是一样的。”话音落下，戈米沙踩着澄澈的月色走得飞快。

荒唐，在听见红绳的作用时，羽生眉头一跳接受了许多年唯物主义教育的他当然不相信这根小小的红绳会有如此大的功效。但是在戈米沙说到天天想要的理由时，羽生只觉得有一种既无可奈何又感动欢喜的复杂情绪在他心里激荡。

金博洋在看见羽生进来时的第一反应是教训那群不听话的队友，但是在意识到这里一个队友都没有后只能焦急的看着羽生的接近。

羽生在生气，眼睛里结着浮冰，嘴唇紧紧抿着，浑身上下都流淌着寒意，金博洋讪讪地往床头靠了靠，一句羽生还没有说完就被羽生轻轻抱住。

“谢谢天天，但要保护好自己。”

金博洋在感受到羽生的骤然放松后笑着伸手揽住了他的脖颈，他想说没关系，一点都不痛，但是话到了嘴巴边，他却硬挤出了点眼泪，贴着羽生的肩颈窝低低的抱怨着好痛。

于是那天的晚自习结束后， 他坐在羽生的自行车上，看着羽生扶着自行车的样子发着呆。

想拥有这个人，想拥有他的全部。想让羽生结弦变成金博洋的。

聒噪的心跳在看见羽生抿着嘴，想来想去还是憋不住说着天天不要让我担心了之类的话后跳跃到了高谷，金博洋撑着座椅的手臂放开，和着暖暖色夜风落在羽生的肩膀上，在羽生奇怪的转过脸来时，金博洋凑过脸去，在他的嘴角落下一个轻轻的亲吻。

自行车砰地落了地，满街的花瓣在夜风里扑面而来，金博洋在坠落的刹那被羽生和着樱花一起抓住了，跌进温柔的怀里。

街旁的路灯闪着脆弱的光，属于夏天的蚊虫拍打着翅膀，觅着光源了就奋不顾身的扑向火星。

一簇火苗燃烧，一个生命消逝，但燃起的小小烟雾拼成心甘情愿。

只要是为你，我都愿意接受。

金博洋被羽生紧紧抱着，娇嫩的樱花花瓣在他们俩紧贴的胸膛里被交缠碾碎了，只在心脏跳动的地方留下甜味。

耳边轰隆隆的雷声里，羽生搂紧了他的小孩，也颤抖地在他柔软的嘴角落下一个轻吻。灵魂上了锁，锁着金博洋和羽生结弦。

某种仪式终于结束了，看不见的羁绊以红线的形式被爱情缠在他们俩的小指上。

夏天啊，夏天，燥热难耐，伴随着酷热到来的还有热烈赤诚的恋爱。

在四目相对里，一向自诩天总的金博洋面红耳赤着只能将头紧紧埋在羽生的肩膀上。甜味的沉默中，两个人的心跳逐渐统一了节奏，不分你我而融化为一体了。

知了叫着，白昼肆无忌惮的聒噪着，一个漫长的夏季即将走完了旅程。繁忙而充满着故事的学期即将过去，坐在教室里安心复习着错题本的羽生在每翻过一页时视线都忍不住往楼下的足球场瞟，在看到那个穿着红色运动服，笑容干净而明朗的小孩用力挥着手，远远喊着加油的小孩，羽生终于沉下了心，全身心投入到学习中。

遥远的，隔着三层楼距离的两人为着不同的目标而全力以赴着，系在小指上的红线跨越了上千人次，在人海里传递着同样的心跳声。第一声是想你，第二声是想拥抱你，第三声是喜欢你。


	8. Chapter 8

学期末来的很快，在燃烧殆尽的夏季白昼一点点变短，街旁的树木也开始变得萧瑟时，时间迈着它不紧不慢的步子向每个人索取或是给予。

高考就在后天，班里的气氛越发凝重，每个人对未来的期许都以这次考试作为起跑点，无数双嘴巴里呼出的空气都编织成了灰暗沉重的巨大毛球。羽生受不了这样的氛围，在死寂一片的班级里他觉得自己浑身上下的毛孔都被堵塞住了，压抑得无法呼吸。

走廊上也零零散散分布着其他班级出来散心透气的同学，在他们好奇的打量里羽生低下了头，起伏的眉眼溶在昏暗的夜色里。

“羽生！”

在空茫茫的耳边突然炸开金博洋的声音，羽生抬起头，没戴眼镜而有些模糊的视线在对面楼层搜寻了一番，最终因为金博洋用力挥舞着的双臂而捕捉到了他。

笑意从眼角一点点泄露，羽生眯起眼睛看见金博洋关了走廊的灯，叫着宇野给他亮着手机电筒，手指的投影被打在墙上，金博洋冲着羽生比了个注意的手势，然后变换着手指的，纷飞的手势投在墙上，比出了汪汪叫着的小狗，变出了在天际遨游的鸟雀，小狗追着鸟雀跑，跑了很久才终于将鸟雀一口含在嘴里。

在楼道上方传来教务主任的制止声时，金博洋远远地冲着羽生抛了个飞吻就拽着宇野飞快的融进了看热闹的人群里，一抹肆无忌惮的红逐渐隐没，但是却又印记深刻。羽生遥遥的接住了那个飞吻，握在掌心里像是拥有了一个太阳。

让后天快点到来吧，羽生将藏着亲吻的拳头贴到嘴唇上，迫不及待想拥抱你了，小太阳。

考试的前两天是校园足球联赛，久违的放了一天假可以做做自己事情，羽生本想去看足球队的比赛却被金博洋瞪圆了眼睛，再三申令要他享受一下大考前的宁静，最好睡个饱觉再起床，然后去公园里走走转转，感受下夏天的余温，下午待在房间里听听OOR乐队的 《we are》，到了晚上要等着他带着红绳来，才可以收拾好文具准备睡觉。

“可是想看见你，想看见你是怎样一脚射球，满场奔跑的。”

羽生听见自己的声音在电话里带着股黏腻感，就像是草莓果酱被涂抹在吐司面包上，电话那头的金博洋哼哧了半天，才吐出最后的命令：“反正就是不准来，以后给你看很多次都无所谓。”

只有这一次，等我练习好了迎接胜利的姿态再来见你。

小孩的心思兜兜转转的，羽生见事情没有回转的余地只能叹着气，将电话贴在嘴边，想你，想你，好想你，含蓄的一遍想念不足以表达身体里每个细胞的思念，羽生握紧了电话，甚至说到最后声音里都带着了泪意。

想你，唯独这句话说上千遍，万遍都不会厌烦。

为什么会这么多愁善感呢，大概是收拾好行囊回家的一路上看见太多张还不知道离别是什么滋味的脸庞，一想到明年的今天就不是我陪着你走在阳光里就觉得不甘心，从后天开始就要错过你的成长了，要以旁观者的身份看着你走向成人。

光是这样想想，就连从你身边走过的人都值得我羡慕。

羽生哽咽着停下了话音，低低的泣音从电话这头传到那端，金博洋挠着头不知道该说些什么才能安抚此刻尤为脆弱的羽生，思来想去，他将嘴唇凑近电话，只留下一个清脆响亮的亲吻声后匆匆挂断了电话。

而羽生却听着这个无限放大的亲吻声笑得乐不可支，直到吸引来了妈妈和姐姐。

“打起精神来了吗？”

妈妈和姐姐带着笑，光在她们身后。

“打起精神了，这道坎终于要跨过去了。”

羽生也笑着回应。

“太好啦，新生活就要到来了。”

姐姐走到羽生的身边坐下，在察觉到羽生还湿漉漉的眼睛后，张开双臂轻轻的抱住他：“这18年来辛苦了，结弦，幸好你有好好长大，成为了可以让我们骄傲的人。今后会怎么样就交给未来吧，要抬头挺胸迎接新生活的到来。旧生活就挥挥手告别吧，带不走的宝物会一直在哦。”

其实不安着，也迷茫着，在结束了这一场开始后生活究竟会变成怎样呢？在成千上百张的脸上也一定有着这样的疑惑，跨过18岁的那条线，成为大人究竟什么什么感觉呢？强大，或是更弱小，有太多的未知在蔓延。羽生在姐姐的怀抱里闭上了眼睛。

“作为人类好好活着都辛苦了。”

最后是妈妈将两人环抱起来，迄今为止的努力生活着都辛苦了，羽生也是，姐姐也是，妈妈也是，还要那么多正在拼搏的人也是。

辛苦了，往后一起加油吧。

光洒满了整间屋子，亮堂堂的像是新生长出来的湖。

在收到金博洋的消息时已经是傍晚的七点多了，带着荣耀从足球场上下来的小英雄一边气喘吁吁的说着等我，一边努力地瞪着自行车。

快点，再快点，只有快点才能披着还温热的暮光扑进他的怀里。

门铃按响的刹那，打开门的瞬间，两个人终于重逢。心跳合为一拍，红线拖拽了满地，在亮晶晶的眼里传递着彼此的思念。

金博洋郑重从衣兜里掏出那根红绳，他垂下眼睛轻轻的将这条好运和祝福系在羽生的手腕上，加冕仪式结束的最后红着脸落下一个亲吻在红绳捆绑着的手腕上。

“要去最好的大学等着我，我会来的。”

羽生一言不发，只沉默地带着笑看着金博洋的一举一动，在金博洋颤动着睫毛落下亲吻在手腕时，羽生终于忍不住一手按在他的后颈处，干净利落的将金博洋拉进自己的怀里。

嘴唇贴着嘴唇，在心跳的节奏里，羽生眯起笑眼无声的说着我爱你，还有我等你。

“阿拉，是博洋呀。”

妈妈的声音打断了两人的亲吻，在温柔女人的注视下金博洋慌张的从羽生怀里挣脱出来，面红耳赤，结结巴巴，哼哧了半天也不知道说什么。

“终于见到你了啊，早在结弦写满了你的名字时我就在想究竟是什么样的孩子会让结弦这么喜欢呢，所以就是你啊，小太阳。”

妈妈促狭的笑容搅碎了金博洋的紧张，但是当那句小太阳一出来时还是忍不住瞪圆了眼睛，浑身僵硬。

？？？？羽生结弦你怎么回事？？？？你是把小太阳的外号满世界昭告了吗？

羽生看着金博洋满眼的控诉，忍不住冲着妈妈投去一瞥，制止了她一看见可爱孩子就萌生的“恶趣味”。

“今天就好好陪陪羽生吧，现在的他需要你哦。”

面对这样温柔的眼神，没有人能说不，于是金博洋红着张脸点了点头。

在有些凉意的月色里，金博洋贴在羽生的身边，眼睛望向深蓝色的天幕：“未来会是什么样的呢？”

羽生伸出手臂，横在金博洋柔软的腰腹处：“有你的明天。”

“晚安，天天。”

“晚安，羽生。明天见。”

高考的那一天，金博洋比羽生本人还紧张，早晨5点就睁开了眼睛，然后一直躺在床上直到闹钟响起才敢动动身子，揪着羽生的脸颊要他起来洗漱。

“一会见。”

在拥抱的人群里，金博洋踮起脚尖吻在羽生的嘴角。

在拥挤的校服里，羽生转过身来，挥舞着系着红绳的手腕，笑容干净而灿烂。

新的一天要到来了。


	9. Chapter 9

后来的故事。

在羽生破天荒的高水平发挥下，金博洋对着他那高不可攀的分数面无表情的开始思考自己现在毁约还来不来得及，但是早就看穿他意图的羽生却笑着一边亲吻他，一边说着天天不能毁约。

于是金博洋整个高中时代都在埋头苦学，和羽生每天的视频通话在短暂的甜甜蜜蜜后就变成了网上授课，严格的羽生老师总是冷着脸指出金博洋的错误，金博洋总会笑着露出小虎牙让羽生老师消气。

2年后，在同样的新生招待处，羽生结弦接到了他的宝贝和他沉甸甸的家当：“天天你往行李箱里面装了什么？”，板砖，受苦受累了两年的金博洋鼓着半边脸颊回答。

在一起的第1年纪念日，羽生给的礼物是金博洋的相册集，第2年的纪念日礼物还是相册集，第3年也是，第4年也是，金博洋每次的暴起抗议最后总是都会败在羽生的亲吻和理直气壮的歪理里：“都怪天天可爱的地方层出不穷，一本相册根本装不完。”

不是没有吵架的时候，金博洋会在惹羽生生气后，一点点蹭到坐在沙发上冷着脸不说话的羽生怀里，用一连串的亲吻说着道歉。而羽生惹金博洋生气时，总是一边说着：“喜欢天天，能够拥有天天本来就是一件能让我得意忘形的事啊。”，最后总是金博洋用噗桑玩偶砸在羽生的头上：“那也没让你天天这么荒淫吧！每次都要顶着别人不怀好意的打量我很累啊！”

买下房子的时候纠结着装修风格，结果两个人都固执地不肯让步，于是最后变成了不伦不类的风格，戈米沙和宇野每次来参观时都会发出哇哦的感叹声。

两个人在一起太久后，有点冷清的生活吵闹着要再多一点热闹。于是在孤儿院里被那个眼睛像狐狸一样漂亮，一笑就露出小虎牙的小女孩抓住了衣服的下摆叫着爸爸。从此以后家里总少不了此起彼伏的羽生爸爸和博洋爸爸。

故事还没有结束，他们依然努力的生活着。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◆我无比喜欢16-18岁的这个年龄段，这个区间的少年是炽热的太阳，光和即将展翅高飞的鸟雀。什么都即将开始，什么也都还有选择，喜欢在浑身上下的细胞里都咕噜噜冒着泡，还干净纯粹的心脏会带动着全身去接近想要的的那个人。不计较后果，不畏惧未来，当那双澄澈的眼睛看着你时你会从那里面看见崭新，美好的世界。
> 
> ◆下一个故事想换一种凌冽的笔调。讲一个小混混和小画家的故事，小混混用他粗鄙的爱将画家拉下艺术的神坛。在百幅名画的注视下用他喜爱的颜料，将他赤裸的身体染上世俗的烟火，打下现实的印记。艺术与现实，神性与人性，灵魂被献祭给艺术，身体却耽于情欲。这样的故事吧。
> 
> ◆最后，为自己打广告，想要找一个文伴，可以一起交流，一起成长的文伴。虽然现在的我也很辣鸡，但我会认真对待你的(这是什么鬼措辞）。有意向的朋友请加我loft吧：Nolash


End file.
